Code Geass: The Black Prince
by Lord Lelouch
Summary: Lelouch remains in Britannia.Watch as he rises through the ranks of Britannia and gathers the loyalty, admiration, respect and fear of millions as the caring,charismatic,ruthless,benevolent and enigmatic Black Prince of the Empire.
1. Introduction and Timeline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

**Author Note:** I will readily admit I'm not great writer but I feel that I am capable of writing a worthwhile story as I feel there a very few of them available. I like to pay attention to detail and will probably face some writer blocks due to them so I welcome ideas from any and all readers and will definitely take them into consideration.

**Introduction:**

This will be a "what if Lelouch remained in Britannia fanfic". I will admit not all of my facts and ideas are original but can anyone say that after reading all the different fanfics that any idea could be original. I try to deviate them as much as possible.

Lelouch will not be a weakling in this story like he is in canon(honestly can anyone possibly be that weak). I won't make him godlike but still he'll be a warrior capable of holding his own in a fight. He'll inherit his mother's skill with a knightmare** (he is not an ace but become extremely skilled from being taught by his mother since he is six and a lot of practice while in military academy).**

I'll be starting off with his childhood and move on from there. I'll try to be as detailed as possible but since so little is known about the Imperial family I'll be flying blind there. **If it's possible could someone please explain to me how the numbering of the princes and princesses are done.**

However, If I am to follow my own logic, they are numbered according to birth then all the princesses after Cornelia should be younger than Lelouch as he is older than Euphemia (the third princess) and their places in line for the throne are determined originally by their mother's position and afterwards based on their own merits (if they have any), this way only a strong leader will end up ruling Britannia. I would make sense since Lelouch's mother, Marianne, is a commoner by birth but ascended to the Knights of the Round and is the 5th Queen Consort (giving her seniority over many of the other consorts). I believe the nobility might have had something to do with Lelouch being seventeenth in line if that is the case. I will go into detail with that as the story goes on.

**Timeline :**

**1 a.t.b. (55 BC)** - Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn. Through Eowyn's leadership, the Roman invasion of the British Isles is repelled; this marks the official beginning of the Holy Britannian Empire, with Eowyn becoming the first Emperor. At the same time, this also marks the beginning of the Imperial calendar, better known as _Ascension Throne Britannia_.

**55 a.t.b. (1 AD)** - The establishment beginning of the Gregorian calendar, better known as _Anno Domini_ (Latin for "In the year of our Lord"). While Britannia continues to use the Imperial calendar as its standard, the Gregorian calendar comes into use through most of Europe.

**1010 a.t.b. (955 AD)** - Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source.

**1349 a.t.b. (1294 AD)** - Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world.

**1547 a.t.b. (1492 AD)** - An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extention of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America.

**1630 a.t.b. (1575 AD) -**Empress Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

**1658 a.t.b. (1603 AD)**- Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

**1675 a.t.b. (1620 AD)** - The cargo ship _Mayflower_ brings Britannian settlers to the New World, who then established the first Britannian colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under Britannian control.

**1811 a.t.b. (1756 AD)** - The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

**1818 a.t.b. (1763 AD)** – The Treaty of Paris is signed, east side of the Mississippi and Canada are ceded to Britannia.

**1830 a.t.b. (1775 AD) -** The Washington Rebellion occurs, in which separatists under George Washington, known formally as the Continental Army, rebel against Britannian rule over the American colonies. Edward, Duke of Britannia, bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to King Louis XVI of France for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl.

**1836 a.t.b. (1781 AD)** - As a result of Franklin's betrayal, the French stay out of the war. Thus, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence.

**1840 a.t.b. (1785 AD)** - The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy.

**1854 a.t.b. (1799 AD)**- The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's new leader. Working with other newly liberated European nations, he forms the European Union, in which he installs himself as the first Chancellor.

**1858 a.t.b. (1803 AD)** - Britannia purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the French with the modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Not long after, Britannians begin to settle more and more toward the west, eventually expanding Imperial control all the way to the western coastline of North America.

**1860 a.t.b. (1805 AD)** - The EU combined fleets under Napoleon defeats the Britannian naval force under Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied.

**1862 a.t.b. (1807 AD)**- Empress Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy and forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under EU rule. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh.

**1863 a.t.b. (1808 AD)**- Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, spring Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to the New World, where a new capital is established in Plymouth. Ricardo von Britannia is then made head of the Britannian army.

**1867 a.t.b. (1812 AD)** - As an act of vengeance for losing their original homeland, the Britannians launch a full military offensive against the EU affiliated Commonwealth of Canada. In Britannia this became known as the War of Vengeance, whereas in the EU it would later be referred to as the War of 1812 (AD). Despite a hardened resistance, Britannian forces effectively expel all European forces from the continent, and as a result Canada and the majority of the north-western hemisphere come under Imperial control, making it the new Britannian homeland. Britannia also moves to reinforce its other territories such as Falkland Islands and Gibraltar from further EU attacks.

**1868 a.t.b. (1813 AD)** - Elizabeth III nominates Ricardo von Britannia (who is secretly her lover) as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Empress who loved throughout her stormy life".

**1876 a.t.b. (1821 AD)** - Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat against Gebhard von Brucher and the Prussian Separatist Army at the Battle of Waterloo. Although it was never proven, it is rumoured that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line: "I do not forget slights to my honour."

**1879 a.t.b. (1824 AD)** – Britannia invades Mexico reaffirming its control over all of north-western hemisphere.

**1920 a.t.b. (1865 AD)** - Jefferson Davis, Duke of Virginia, attempts to create the democratic based Britannian Confederacy from the Empire's southern territories, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the continent. Among his supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. After a long and costly war, Imperial forces loyal to 89th Emperor Abraham lin Britannia, who are commanded by General Ulysses S. Grant, emerge victorious and Britannia is reunified. This event is referred to as the Britannian Civil War. The reconciliation after the war strengthens loyalty to the Imperial Throne.

**1945 a.t.b. (1890 AD) -**The Republic of Japan emerges after the end of the Boshin War, in which the ruling Shogunate was removed and replaced with a western influenced republican government. It is speculated by many historians that Britannia and/or the European Union secretly spurred and supplied the rebel faction to gain better access to Japan's sakuradite deposits. The first Prime Minister of Japan is Mutsuhito Meiji, and as such the period is referred to as the Meiji Era. Eventually Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power during this time period.

**1955 a.t.b. (1900 AD)** - The "Emblem of Blood" era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among members of the Imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under Empress Diana zi Britannia, who herself is later assassinated. As well, the Britannian capital is moved from Plymouth on the east coast to the newly created city of Pendragon, which sits upon the undeveloped county of Arizona in the southwest. The reason behind this is unknown.

**1966 a.t.b. (1911 AD)** - The Xinhai Revolution occurs in Imperial China, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisors. All of these changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation, the third world superpower comparable to Britannia and the EU.

**1969 a.t.b. (1914 AD)** - Britannia's 95th Emperor Fredrick von Britannia is assassinated by nationalist Gavrilo Princep while visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia. This single act sparks the first Great World War, in which Britannia, seeking vengeance for the assassination, openly invades Europe. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during this conflict by both sides. In the end, the war concludes on a stalemate, with only Britannia gaining a foothold in Morocco, but not before both sides take heavy losses. Thus, it is negotiated at Nuremburg that in exchange for Britannia withdrawing from European soil, the EU would pay reparation of 32 billion euros (about 28 billion Britannian pound sterling) in gold bars for the Emperor's murder. Not long after, Germany becomes the dominant power in the EU, having been Europe's main supplier of weapons and soldiers during the war.

**1970 a.t.b. (1915 AD)** - Britannia enters into a brief war with the recently established Chinese Federation over mineral deposits discovered deep within the Pacific Ocean, where after hard fighting the two nations negotiate equal sharing of the minerals in Luoyang. This event is marked as the First Pacific War.

**1973 a.t.b. (1918 AD)** - Fearing territorial encroachment from Britannia or the EU, the Chinese Federation expands its borders by conquering foreign lands, starting with its neighbor India, an event that would later become known as the War of the Orient. Eventually the Federation comes to encompass land from Afghanistan to the west all the Korean Peninsula to the east. However, this growth in territory comes costly to the Federation combined with the brief war with Britannia three year before, as its key resources soon become drained, leading to an outgrowth of poverty to overtake the land.

**1975 a.t.b. (1920 AD)** - Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. Although a commoner, she would later ascend to the realm of nobility as a Knight, eventually becoming one of the elite Knights of the Round. Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, namely Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia.

**1983 a.t.b. (1928 AD) **- Britannia expands its territories into the American continent's lower regions, taking in the entirety of Latin America and South America as well as the associated islands. In only a seven years, the entirety of the western hemisphere and roughly one-third of the planet falls under Britannia's banner. Charles zi Britannia gains great popularity for being the leader of the invasion.

**1998 a.t.b. (1943 AD)** - 97th Emperor Albert za Britannia is overthrown by Charles zi Britannia, who becomes the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. In standard royal tradition, he takes on many consorts. Among them is Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia upon her ascension. This marks the first time in Britannia's entire existence in which a commoner has become Empress, causing both praise and uproar throughout the Empire. Charles crushes all rebel factions within the Empire's conquered territories who attempt to gain independence. He then goes on to consolidate the Empire's military might making it the most dominant super power in world.

**1999 a.t.b. (1944 AD)** - Marianne's first child Lelouch is born, who becomes the Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Four years later, Marianne's second child Nunnally would be born, who in turn becomes the Eleventh Princess and eighty-seventh in line to the throne. It should be noted that during this period, Emperor Charles spent much time with Marianne and their young son and daughter, reportedly more than with any of his other wives and children.

**2009 a.t.b. (1954 AD) – **Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated in her home at Aries Palace. Princess Nunally is caught in the cross fire, as a result is crippled and loses sight in both eyes. Prince Lelouch seeks an audience with his father the Emperor. The following meeting would later become known as the "Disgrace of the Black Prince". Many nobles secretly celebrate the death of Marianne.

**2010 a.t.b. (1955 AD) **- the Indochinese Peninsula is conquered by Britannia and becomes Area 10. In response, Japan, which was originally neutral, aligns its policy with the European Union and Chinese Federation in order to apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations.

As a result, Britannia retaliates by invading Japan, causing the Second Pacific War. During this one month war, Britannia employs a new weapon which completely overwhelms the Japanese forces: the Knightmare Frame. The end result is the conquering of Japan by Britannia, with Japan becoming a formal colony of Britannia. It is renamed Area 11 and its natives become known as "Elevens".

**Full Credit for timeline : **

**Wing Zero Alpha (who kindly enough allowed me to use most his timeline).**

**Note: I changed the year in which Britannia invades South America from Wing Zero Alpha's. Charles is the one who led the invasion. This resulted in him gaining the loyalty of most of the military so that when he usurped the throne he was not opposed by either the military or the populous. He crushes all rebel faction destroying almost hope from ceding from the Empire. He also eliminated most of the royalty of his generation as well as the nobles and soldier that opposed him.**


	2. Stage 01: Son of the Flash

**Author Note:** For any one whose confused about the timeline I'll explain it here. Julius Ceasar attempted to invade the British Isles in 55 BC. This is the time the Ascension Throne Britannia started after Eowyn was elected as the super king. I spent weeks trying to understand just how advance the technology was if this was true and have decided to chalk it up to early advancement in technology.

If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them as best I can.

**Stage 01: Son of the Flash**

**Aries Palace**

**Pendragon, Britannia**

**March 18, 2006 a.t.b.**

"Mother, can you teach me how to pilot a knightmare,"

Marianne looked at her son, Lelouch, as he looked up at her eyes brimming with hope that she would say yes to his request confusion.

"Why would you want learn to pilot a knightmare Lulu?" she asked, smiling down at her little prince. He had inherited her beautiful aristocratic looks except for his eyes, they were his father's eyes. His personality however was a good mix between her and Charles but he had Charles strength of character. She had no doubt that he would grow up to be one hell of a lady killer.

"Because I want to be more like you," he answered.

"And why is that, I thought you wanted to be more like Schneizel" she inquired, slightly surprised. After all her little Prince would always be could always be found tagging along behind the Second Prince, his favourite brother, to play chess and ask questions. He even went as far as skipping his lesson, much to her displeasure, to spend time with him.

"Oh, I still want to be like him but I want to be like you to mother, your amazing, the way you nearly beat the Knight of One yesterday was amazing," he exclaimed excitedly as he continued looked up at her tugging her frills in silent entreaty.

Marianne couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he smiled; her little prince almost always had a big scowl on his face. Not to mention he always acted older than he usually was. It was these rare moments when he acted like a child she treasured. She was truly touched her son wanted to be more like. Knowing that if she refused he would find some other way to learn how to pilot a knightmare, her little prince really was very stubborn.

"Okay, Lelouch, I'll teach you how to pilot a knightmare," she said smiling down at him, when she decided to take care of his skipping his lesson problem as well. "But you have to attend all of your lessons from now on. No skipping any classes from now on."

She smiled as the small scowl he made at hearing her condition before grudgingly accepting it. Marianne simply smiled larger and started tickling him making fall into squeals of laughter. He was much cuter when he laughed after all.

Little did Marianne know that her acceptance would forge a much closer bond between her and her son.

...................

**Aries Palace,**

**Pendragon, Britannia **

**August 18, 2007 a.t.b.**

Lelouch vi Britannia knew that no matter what ever happened he would always love his sisters, by this he did not mean all of them as he himself did not know exactly how many other sisters he had all he knew was he had at least 11 sister, by this he only meant Nunally, Euphiemia and Cornelia. However it was the first two of the aforementioned sisters that he feared might one day be the cause his undoing. How one might ask? Well, if it ever got out that he was currently dressed in a pink tutu he was sure that he would die of embarrassment. Worst of all, his mother seemed to have agreed that he did indeed look adorable and insisted she join them when they played dress up on him.

He sent a glare at the one who invented this so call 'let's dress up Lulu game'. That person was Milly Ashford and she was the bane of his existence. The day he met her was, in his currently eight year old mind, the day his normal peaceful live at Aries came to an end. It was because of her he had to run Worst still was the day he met Nonette Enneagram, who seemed to be a friend of Cornelia from Military Academy, she was the older version of Milly but ten times worse, depending on whose point of view you were looking at.

It was this game that caused Lelouch vi Britannia to currently have a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Lulu look sooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuttttteeeeeee," exclaimed Euphie, Nunally and Milly. All three of them had happy delighted expressions and approval on their faces.

"Of course he is," Nonette said happily. "I was the one who decided on the dress after all," she continued with pride. " Or did you doubt your favourite teacher Nonee?" she asked finally.

All three girls shook their heads.

"Of course, Nonee, you're the best ," Milly exclaimed happily looking starstruck up at the platinum blond-haired, self proclaimed friend of Cornelia.

"That right my little apprentice and don't you forget that. I have much more to teach you. It's a pity Clover isn't here. I would have made him look as pretty as Lulu here." she said happily using her nickname for Clovis which had become Clovis's permanent nickname.

"I am the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, NOT LULU!" Lelouch said shaking in humiliation and rage as he finally freed himself and stood proudly against them, well with as much pride and dignity he could muster in a pink tutu.

He could still remember the first time he met her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Your Majesty, there is someone here who claim to be a friend of Princess Cornelia," a guardsman said entering the room they were all in, he stopped dead at the sight of a tied up Lelouch on the chair attempting to free himself from the two younger princesses and the visiting Ashford heiress who were putting make up on him._

"_Um," he said uncertainly. "Is this a bad tim....." but before he could finish he was knocked aside byby a platinum haired woman._

"_Nelieeeeeee!" she squealed happily before dashing across the room toward a rapidly paling Cornelia and engulfing her in a hug._

"_And you must be Marianne the Flash," she said happily before engulfing her in a hug as well. Marianne despite her surprise returned the hug. After introducing herself, Nonette deigned to look around the room spotting Milly, Euphie and Nunally putting make up on a struggling Lelouch, all four having stopped what they were doing at the woman's sudden entrance._

"_Awww, he looks so pretty, just like a girl," she squealed before rushing forward and began where the three girls has left out. That was all it took to snap Lelouch back to his current situation as he attempted to escape. "Attempt" being the operative word as the older teenage girl with military training caught him before he could take more than two steps._

_Once she was done everyone except Cornelia, who was sending him apologetic and sympathetic looks, applauded their approval. _

"_I have a feeling we will all get along just fine Nonette," Marianne said with a wide smile. "After all you share my gift in spotting cute little princes," she finished much to Lelouch's horror._

_Nonette then started to visit often, once while Clovis and Schneizel were around as well and thought out loud that it would be a great idea for them to join in as well. Nunally, Euphie and Milly immediately voiced their approval. Schneizel noticing Nonette's predatory grin managed to escape saying that he had an important appointment with the Emperor and left immediately. Clovis on the other hand shared the same fate as Lelouch._

_By week's end, Lelouch was sure that if he thought Milly was a demon in disguise then Nonette was the spawn of Satan himself. No boy in his right mind likes the idea of being made to wear strange girly looking outfits. It was worst than Clovis drawing him in frilly looking robes._

_-End flashback-_

"Don't be such a kill joy Lulu, Lelouch is too much of a mouthful, after all we like Lulu much more, right," Milly said looking at Euphie and Nunally who nodded in earnest. Before he could even retort they began to find more dresses to put him in much to his horror.

* * *

**Aries Palace,**

**Pendragon, Britannia,**

**November 14, 2007 a.t.b.**

Nonette made it a point to have the guards dress in all the exotic outfits she brought along with her after she proclaimed Milly her apprentice and swore to teach her everything she knew, much to Lelouch's horror. If the guards did not do what she as she demanded them to they would wake up the next day with makeup drawings and god knows what else on their faces. He was sure his mother nearly burst a rib from laughing at them.

Lelouch and the guards, had since then been on high alert for whenever Nonette decided to visit his mother. Lelouch even went as to use his knowledge of Cornelia's teddy bear collection which he used to blackmail her to warn him in advance of Nonette's visits but seeing as that was as unpredictable as the weather it wasn't very effective. Once he somehow managed to charm her to agree to go with him on a date and spared both himself and the male guards from all the weird outfits she brought with her this time.

"Why I must say Lulu your quite the charmer," Nonette said looking at the almost eight year old prince sitting opposite of her as she sipped her champagne as Lelouch drank his apple juice.

"Why thank you, my lady," he replied with a smile that would melt any woman heart. Little did he know at this moment many of the woman in the palace were crying in despair at not being able to be his first date. He'll never know that he would never realise that he was capable of wooing every woman in the palace since he was six just like his brother Schneizel. " Nothing less for one of the most beautiful woman in the empire," he added.

"One of the most beautiful woman, my my such a praise from the most adorable prince of the empire. Do tell who you consider the most beautiful of them all," Nonette asked with a smile clearly intrigued.

"Why I thought that was obvious, my mother of course. No woman one could possibly match her in beauty or anything for that matter." Lelouch said with conviction as though it was plain fact.

Marianne, along most of the people in Aries Palace were also spying on the date, could only smile at her son's words. She turned to look at everyone behind her, the woman and girls all went "aww" while the men continued to pray for the prince to succeed in keeping the date going on long enough and save them from the humiliation of being dressed in outfits that would make them the laughing stock of the empire should it ever get out. Marianne had to stop herself from having another one of laughing fit.

"Well my dear I can certainly understand that, but I'm afraid I must take my leave now as I have duties to attend to." was Nonette's reply as she stood to leave, Lelouch following suit.

"I understand my lady, I bid you farwell," he said kissing the back of her hand which Nonette replied to by kissing his cheek causing the prince to blush a little. Five minutes after she left the male guards who made almost the entire guard unit of Aries Palace broke into cheers as they proclaimed Lelouch their saviour and hero.

"I'm sure you can date Lelouch next Euphie," Marianne soothed the pink haired princess who was a little teary eyed but brightened up immediately after that.

* * *

**Aries Palace,**

**Pendragon,Britannia, September 28, 2008 a.t.b.**

**10.00 p.m.**

Marianne had just finished another knightmare piloting lesson with her son. Said son was currently laying his head on her lap, almost asleep after such an exhausting day, as he snuggled closer to her in his drowsy stated.

She chuckled silently as she remembered walking in on him trying to escape his little sisters and friends who were attempting to have him try on another dress. Spotting her, he had ran up to her begging her to give him another lesson in knightmare piloting, anything to escaped the girls hell bent on forcing him into playing dress up. Though she considered seeing him in another dress she decided to take pity on him and save him from the three girls.

"I love you, mother," Lelouch said before falling asleep on her lap. Marianne was startled out of her musing as a little more warmth than usual filled her eyes as she gazed down lovingly at her son. If she had to be honest to herself she would have to say that she had grown love her son very much, more so than Nunally. She kissed him on the head as she carried her little prince back to his room.

He was her precious little prince and her protégé. The successor to the title of The Flash.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Please review** and tell me what you think. I was planning on updating yesterday but was not happy with my work so I ended up rewriting this chapter from scratch. Feel free to give me any idea you may have. I think I'll write another chapter on Lelouch childhood before Marianne dies and he gets disgraced.


	3. Stage 02: Death of the Flash

**Stage 02: Death of the Flash**

**Aries Palace**

**Pendragon, Britannia**

**July 15, 2009 a.t.b.**

Lelouch vi Britannia was sitting in the study of his home playing chess with his half-brother Schneizel el Brittania. Schneizel was the only person he could never beat in chess, he could force him into a draw, he would achieve a stalemate and force him to draw but he had never beaten him. Lelouch hated loosing but that didn't stop him from having a good relation with his brother. In fact Schneizel was his favourite brother. There were times people had mistaken them for being full blooded brothers too due their matching intellect.

Schneizel looked at his little brother sitting across him his with an expression of full concentration on it as he looked at the chess board trying to decide what move to make. Schneizel had always be courteous to all his sibling and did care about them but there was something about Lelouch that made him genuinely love him. Ever since Lelouch was four, one could always find the eleventh prince trailing behind him almost wherever he went. Out of all his siblings Lelouch was the only one most similar to him.

Lelouch suddenly moved his bishop placing him in check. Schneizel looked at the board and smiled. He was getting better. Looking up at Lelouch he said " Draw,"

"Accepted," Lelouch said smiling, causing Schneizel to reach out and ruffle his hair causing Lelouch to look a little annoyed. The only person who had ever been able to ruffle his hair without earning the eleventh prince's annoyance was Lady Marianne but then again Lelouch never did mind anything his mother did. Not that Schneizel could blame him, he too found the Empress riding into the Great Hall on horseback when the Emperor denied her an audience to be most amusing. After all , its not every day you get to see the Emperor so dumbstruck.

Schneizel himself enjoyed coming to Aries Palace often. Lady Marianne was always kind and welcoming. She was always willing to listen to his troubles. Despite everyone calling him the white prince, the perfect prince of the empire who was never troubled by anything, Schneizel liked being able to get advise sometimes not to mention a little encouragement and Lady Mariane was great at giving them.

"Well then little brother I think I'll be off now, I've got some matter to attend to." Shcneizel said bidding goodbye to his brother.

"Alright brother, I'll see you later then, maybe we can have a rematch," Lelouch said. Causing Schneizel to smile.

"Of course, little brother, I wouldn't miss it for the world," was Schneizel's simple reply before he headed off.

* * *

Seeing he had nothing to do Lelouch reread one his favourite strategy books. This one was about the campaigns of Alexander the Great. The man simply fascinated Lelouch, he had never lost a single battle. His military genius was absolutely astounding to the young prince. He had in the short span of his life created a legend about himself that would be remembered for millenniums.

After finish reading it he decided to play against himself for a while seeing if he could design a new strategy or two. If there was one thing Lelouch was proud of it was his skills in chess. As he said before he never lost to any of his siblings except Schneizel, aside from that only his father had beaten him.

Lelouch decided to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while. Usually he'd be playing with Euphie and Nunally along with Milly, who usually came four times a week. Clovis told him he was working on one of his latest masterpiece. Cornelia and Nonette were out at the moment. Nonette Enneagram was Cornelia's senior while she was at West Point Military Academy, which was the best military academy in the empire producing the best knights in all of Britannia, and the only person capable of putting the fear of god into her. This was probably because Nonette was the adult versions of Milly, much to Lelouch grieve, and when the two had met Lelouch thought he would die of embarrassment if it ever got up he was dressed in such..... err shall we say controversial get ups. His mother had laughed herself into a fit.

After years of this Lelouch had come to accept this as one of the aspects of his life he couldn't escape but one day he swore none of them would dare even attempt to put him in a dress that was for sure and if they did well he'd ask brother Schneizel to give him tip on how to escape those kind of situations, hmmmm.... maybe he should try directing them toward Clovis, it would make his life a whole lot happier and hearing Clovis screams of indignation always did bring a smile to his face.

Lelouch smiled, yeah he'd do just that.

* * *

**Aries Palace Garden**

Marianne vi Britannia was currently enjoying the breeze as she sipped her tea. She enjoyed spending time here if just for the cool breeze on a summer day like this. She Lelouch, Nunally, Euphemia, and sometimes Cornelia, would spend the night looking at the stars in the sky. She enjoyed listening to Lelouch trying and failing to explain the constellation of the stars to his younger sisters who believed that the souls of people who passed on look down on them from those star.

She couldn't quite place it but something was making her feel a little uneasy since she woke up this morning. It felt like something terrible was going to happen. She had spent the hold day trying to get rid of said feeling but couldn't get rid of it for some strange reason. Finally deciding that it was probably nothing she put it to the back of her mind. 

Marianne turned to look at the man standing guard by the door. The man had aquamarine hair and orange eyes. He was Jeremiah Gottwald, he was the one in charge of her guard when Cornelia wasn't around. She could help but smile inwardly. The man truly was loyal to the bone. When he had been transferred to her guard he had gotten down on one knee pledged his loyalty to her and her children. It seems he thought of her as somewhat of a role model, as the truest depiction of success and strength, despite the fact he was of noble birth. Why she recalled receiving complains about him once for sending one of the nobles to the ICU simply for insulting her for being a commoner by birth. She had to admit finding someone with his kind of loyalty would be nearly impossible.

Marianne leaned back into her chair and thought about how far she had come in life. She was born as the only daughter of a poor farmer's family in Ashfordshire. Her father was a drunk and didn't support the family much. She an intelligent student in school and managed to make quite a few friends but none of them ever knew that she helped clean the school after everyone left just to earn the money needed to continue studying. She had joined the military at sixteen and had advanced through the ranks quickly due to her skills and was inducted to the special forces an elite group of soldiers. That was around the time she met Charles zi Britannia, the seventh prince at the time, and Bismarck Waldstein, the then knight of five. Charles was a master of warfare to say the least and he had charisma, while Bismarck became somewhat of a mentor to her. After showing exceptional skills in putting down various rebellions in the empire's conquered territories she was inducted into the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Six. Then she was chosen by the Ashford Foundation to be the test pilot of Ganymede knightmare frame, which was said, would change the face of battle forever. Later she would face Bismarck in a knightmare frame battle to decide who would be the Knight of One. She lost but barely and was made Knight of Two. One year later she found herself one of the leading members along with Bismarck to install Charles as Emperor. The royal guard who opposed them were massacred in their barracks, royal family members gunned down in their palace, nobles who didn't support Charles killed without mercy. In one bloody night all opposition had been eliminated and Charles became Emperor finally ending the remnant of the Blood Emblem in its entirety. Some would say that the way it was done was cruel but it was the only way to avoid a civil war and was thus the most efficient method. Charles charisma and experience helped strengthen the empire like never before.

The biggest surprise for Marianne however was when Charles proposed to her. She could confidently say she was the only woman to see Charles zi Britannia get down on one knee and propose. She had tried arguing that she was a commoner but he waved it of saying that he didn't care about that and that anyone who would challenge him with that would be killed on the spot. She had started having feeling for the man for a while before that and after being assured that his reputation wouldn't take a hit she accepted and became the 5th Queen consort or Imperial wife. This had earned her the jealousy from many of the other Imperial Wives for she outranked many of them for being his fifth wife over them who had been married by proxy to him for a while now and even bore his children already. While many nobles opposed her, the Ashfords rallied behind her having become closely acquainted with her that they became her friends.

Looking back at it she would have to say she never imagined she would have made it this far in life. She was the first commoner to ever ascend to the position of royalty. She truly did manage many of the thing that seemed impossible.

She have been hated by many of the nobles but she was happy with her children and what she would call her adopted children (Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis and Euphiemia) and that was what mattered most.

...................

**(Later that Night )Lelouch's Chambers**

Leoluch smiled as he was tucked in by his mother in his bed and kissed him on the head. While he would always act mature most of the time this was the one of the times he acted his age. After hugging her goodnight, he closed his eyes.

Had he known that would be the last time he would ever feel his mother's warm embrace he would not have let her go maybe even force her to stay with him the entire night but alas, he did not know.

A little while later, he would get up with a start as he heard guns being fired. Rushing out the door he ran to the main entrance hall where he heard the gunshots coming from. What he saw next would scar and be the one of the catalyst that would change him forever.

There sprawled on the stairs was his mother who had obviously shielded his sister who by the looks of it had gone it to shock as their mother's blood pooled around her. His mother head slowly looked up at the stairs catching him.

"Le....lou...chhh," she said as she looked up at him her voice barely audible to him. "I....I..... love.... you..... " she struggled as she said this before her eyes glazed over and her head fell down.

Lelouch screamed in horror as his mother guard made it to the scene. It was a sream all present would never forget. It was a scream of someone being torn apart and would never be able to be put back together again.

**To be Continued.**

**Author Note : I'm currently facing a dilemma. I'm wondering how to write about Lelouch avoiding. Should he beg for clemency(as a way to fool other of his submission to the Emperor) or having one of his siblings' steps in to save him.**

**So to help me decide I ask all of you to tell me in your review.**

**Don't be shy to give me any ideas or tell me what you would like to see happen. It'll help me avoid any Writer Blocks that may occur. Seeing as I had one when trying to write this chapter it would be much appreciated. I'll wait two days to see what you **


	4. Stage 03: Disgrace of the Black Prince

**Stage 03: Disgrace of the Black Prince**

**Great Hall, Pendragon Palace, Britannia July 18, 2009 a.t.b.**

All the royals and nobles present in the Imperial Court watched the trembling figure of Lelouch vi Britannia who stood before the towering figure of the most powerful man in the world. This was the man whose orders had led to the fall of nations, defeat of mighty armies, the man whose gaze struck fear even to hearts of the bravest of men. The young prince found himself on the receiving end of both. They whispered amongst themselves at the foolishness of the impudent brat who was little more than a bastard to them being the son of that commoner whore.

Lelouch however paid them no mind as stared up at the towering figure of his father, his courage and grieve driven fury had long since deserted him as he continued to stare up at his father in fear. You could literally feel the power radiating of him, such was the force of his presence. The fear Lelouch felt was so strong that it was all he could do to remain standing there. He would have been surprised had his feet been rooted to the spot for he was too scared to even run. However fear had one benefiting side effect on him. It gave him back the use of his greatest and only applicable weapon; his mind. Now that the anger and despair that clouded it had evaporated due to the force of his father's presence, his entire being was replaced with strongest instincts known to man since his creation, survival.

As this instinct overtook his mind images of his mother and little sister who was still in intensive care flashed through his mind. His mother was gone but his sister was still here. What would happen to her if he was banished or executed for his insolence against his father? Who would look after her? It certainly would not be the Ashford family for they had fallen fast and hard after the death of his mother, their sole benefactor. There was no help coming for him or his sister because anyone who could was not here. It was no secret that his mother was despised by most if not the entire nobility for being a baseborn woman who ascended to the realm of royalty.

For the first time in his life Lelouch realized just what the Imperial Palace was. Hidden behind the beautiful buildings, crystal fountains, marble floors, rich decoration and smiling servants was something more sinister. It hid the fact that it was for lack of better words a coliseum and at this point in time he was the target of these monsters who wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds, so as the last remnants of the so called stains that was his mother would be eradicated. He would not give them that pleasure. Therefore, seeing no other route that could save him and later allow him to avenge mother who had raised him, nurtured him and sheltered him from these hyenas for so long, he straightened himself placing one hand behind him and one before him he sank until his left knee touched the red carpeted marble floor and bowed deeply as he prostrated himself before the Emperor. The man who held fate of not only him but also over 2.3 billion souls over which the standards of the empire flew.

"Forgive me you majesty, I was not myself. I apologize for the disgrace I have caused you and for intruding upon your court as well as questioning your power. It will never happen again."

The reaction was immediate as the mummers arose from the assembled nobles whispered, sneered, laughed, insulted, scorned and mocked him before falling silent to await the Emperor's decision. A long moment of silence passed before Lelouch dared to look up after which he found his father seated and looking away from him, as though the shameless creature sitting before him, his own son, his own flesh and blood, did not even deserve his scorn.

Finally his father spoke.

"Begone from my sight, you are not worthy of even being present in this hall, leave, I shall decide your fate on a later note," the emperor's voice echoed throughout the hall. The nobles smiled in glee as they watched the now fallen and disgraced prince rise _gracefully _all the while still maintaining his posture of submission toward the Emperor as he retreated backwards. They no longer had to worry about the _vi Britannia_ of the Imperial family, they were sufficiently dismembered and would never rise again, that much had been ensured.

Upon reaching the doors of the Great Hall, Lelouch turned awalked on. The sky overhead that had that been cloudy since he arrived had turned dark and the beginning drizzles of what would surely be a downpour had began to touch the grounds. Lelouch however paid it no mind as he walked towards the place he called home with his head bowed. A palace footman approached the prince with an umbrella but Lelouch waved him off preferring to walk alone. As he walked the rain grew in torrents that it soaked Lelouch to the bone as though heaven itself was mocking him, but he kept walking at a sedate pace.

He stopped walking as he approached Aries Palace and looked at the building that he called home but it was no longer the same home it was three days ago. His mother was no longer there to look after him, she was no longer there to tell him that everything would be alright, the Ashford will soon be leaving the country soon, he and his sister whose fate was still undecided. Suddenly he realized that there was no more rain falling on him and there was a shadow over him. Turning around he looked up at the solemn face Jeremiah Gottwald who was holding an umbrella over the two of them sheltering him from the rain.

"It's unwise to linger in the rain my prince, you might catch a cold." the young lieutenant said.

"Thank you for your concern Jeremiah but I think you haven't heard. I've just been disgraced before nearly the entire court about fifteen minutes ago. By this time tomorrow I will probably fall so behind in the succession line, the guard of Aries palace will be lessened to simply the perimeter guards and the rest will probably be transferred to another command. You'd only by degrade yourself for still calling your prince."

Jeremiah eyes continued to widen as Lelouch spoke.

"Even the Emperor, my father, considers me, his own flesh and blood useless and unworthy of even being in his presence," Lelouch said with a self pitying smile before continuing. "I'm a fallen prince Jeremiah, my fate still undecided by the Emperor, it would bring you no benefits in serving me. My sister and I are nothing more than pariahs now."

The umbrella Jeremiah was holding had long since been lowered and heavy torrents of water once again began on both of them. Jeremiah could not help voice a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while now.

"Your Highness, do think that I had a hand in the Empress's assassination," Jeremiah asked.

"No, I don't Jeremiah. If I know one thing it's that none of my mother's guards would betray her, they were too loyal and revered her. No this is the doing of those with higher power." was Lelouch's reply answer and it was true. He had seen with his own eyes how much his mother's guard respected and revered her. The chances that they would betray her were slim to none.

"What do you plan to do now, sire," Jeremiah questioned.

Lelouch, who was looking straight ahead, had a faraway look on his face. A long moment passed and Jeremiah thought that the prince was not going to answer him when Lelouch finally spoke. It was barely more than a whisper but Jeremiah heard it.

"I shall lie low in the shadow that my enemies have casted over me themselves and gather resources. Then once I rise again, when the time is right, I shall have my revenge."

Too say Jeremiah was impressed would be an understatement. He felt a thrill like no other beginning spark through him as though something that he awaited for his whole life was approaching. The prince's voice held nothing but pure determination and cold fury. When he had began to speak, Jeremaih began to fell a sort of dark aura radiate from the boy. Swallowing a little he asked.

"And what would you have me do,"

Lelouch looked him in the eye and Jeremiah felt as though those piercing purple eyes could see right through him into his very soul, assessing him, judging him weighing him. Finally, Lelouch outstretched his hand to him.

"Lend me your strength Sir Jeremaih Gottwald, for at this moment in time I have none."

And there it was the thrill that had began to spark within him ran wild flowing through his very being, intoxicating him, warding off the any fear or misgivings he might have had. His decision was made in a split second as he knelt before his prince.

"Wield me as you would your sword my lord." Jeremaih declared.

"I can promise you nothing in fame, riches and glory," Lelouch replied.

"I care not sire, my life is yours do with it as you will," Jeremiah answered.

_The greatest changes can sometimes come through the smallest choices_

– _Aristotle, tutor of Alexander the Great _

Such truer words have never been spoken. For at that moment as many nobles celebrated the death of Empress Marianne, an oath of fealty was sworn to her son, the fallen heir. This was an oath of loyalty that in a few year time would be said to shake even the heaven. On this day, the wheels of fate began to turn. On this day the destiny of Lelouc vi Britannia began to take shape.

On this day the Black Prince was born........

**Imperial Graveyard, Pendragon, Britannia July 21, 2009 a.t.b.**

The funeral of Marianne vi Britannia, a woman who had dazzled all with her skills as a knightmare pilot that she was nicknamed the flash, a person who had been one of the key figures in helping Charles zi Britannia overthrow his brother and claim the Imperial Throne before becoming one of his consorts, the former Knight of Two of the Empire's elite Knights of the Round, this woman who was born a commoner and had ascended to the position of royalty through nothing but her own merits, received all the fanfare of an ordinary. There was no memorial service at the Imperial Cathedral performed by the Archbishop of Canterbury, no honor guard and horse to lead her to her final resting place. There was no empty knightmare cockpit to signify her service to her country, no gun salute, no half flag and most importantly no dignity. Even her funeral would only be announced after she was buried.

The only ones in attendance as she was laid to rest were Lelouch, Cornelia, Jeremiah and a scar faced man dressed in military uniform, who Lelouch recognised as one of the Empire's veteran knight renowned for his valor.. Nunally was still in intensive care at the Imperial Hospital of Pendragon Palace, Schneizel was in the EU on a diplomatic mission and could not attend, Clovis was most probably forbidden to attend by his mother the Empress Gabriella la Britannia, the 6th Queen Consort, who was always jealous of Marianne and hated her for the fact her son, Clovis, admired a baseborn woman over her his mother who was of noble birth. Cornelia did not allow Euphie to come who had locked herself in her room crying since his mother died. Out of all his half-siblings only Euphie referred his mother as 'Mother Marianne'.

"_I swear mother they will pay for what they did, I will not rest until every last person who had a hand in this breathes their last," Lelouch swore to himself silently._

He was so caught up in his oath of vengeance that he did see his older sister move until she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Lelouch, you are not alone. I'll here for you, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you or Nunally, those nobles in court be damned." she said as her cheek touched his causing Lelouch to feel the tear flowing from his eyes.

For the first time since his mother passed on Lelouch did not feel like an outcast from his family, he felt like this place could one day once again be called a true home. It would be slow, of that he has no doubt, but he had patient. The only thing he could do was hug her back in return. He could not cry his pride would not allow it but he could hold on to her and take comfort in his sister's embrace.

Finally they parted and she said. "Let's go home Lelouch."

He remained silent once more looking back at his mother's grave and silently asking her to watch over his and those he cared for before turning back to face Cornelia.

"Yes sister, let's go home."

* * *

**Aries Palace, Pendragon, Britannia 26 July 2009 a.t.b. **

**(Outside Nunally's Chambers)**

Jeremiah stood guard outside the door to Princess Nunally's chamber. It seemed to him as though fate had a grudge against the Empress Marianne's children. Just yesterday the princess had woken up from chemically induced sleep but it had been discovered that she had been blinded due to psychological trauma and the bullet that shoot her legs had stolen her ability to walk. Worst of all she did not remember the incident of her mother's death forcing the young prince to retell the tragedy to her, breaking her precious heart once again.

Prince Schneizel, had returned from the EU visited the sibling immediately and helped console the princess. Prince Clovis and the princesses Cornelia and Euphie were already here at the time as well. They were all currently in the princesses chamber which he was standing guard over.

The Ashford family had left the country three days ago. The prince had been there to see them off and bid farewell to his childhood friend, the young heiress of Ashford.

Jeremiah Gottwald clenched his fist in anger, the day he found the once responsible for this he would torture them for days keeping them on the brink of death for as long as possible just to watch them suffer.

Deciding to look into the room he found a sight that despite the situation made him made him smile. There asleep on the bed were the two young princesses Nunally and Euphemia snuggled close to each other. Prince Schneizel and Cornelia were asleep on the two armchairs pulled up close to the bed. Prince Lelouch and Clovis were themselves sleeping beside princess Nunally and Euphemia respectively. Jeremiah walked out and returned a moment later with a camera in hand and took a picture of the family scene.

He was not normally a sentimental man but he wanted to capture this moment so that no matter what happens in the future, this was one moment that he wanted to capture so that one day when they all look back at this moment and smile happily at the fact that they were family and loved each other dearly.

**Author Note: This is probably the longest chapter I've written and with me criticizing myself over many aspects. Feel free to tell me what you think. I currently thinking of expanding chapter 1 and two but I'm giving a higher priority to begin with the next chapter.**

**Now I would like to ask all reviewers to help me gather some info on the Australian military especially their desert bases, and location of mountains and any volcanoes seeing as I plan on having Britannia invade Australia where Lelouch accomplishes some impossible feats. I know what I want to do but I lack the info, so it will take me a while to gather all the required info, write it, criticise myself correct my mistake and update so any help is welcomed as well as plot ideas.**

**So click Review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S : I'm going for a trip to India on Monday so it might be a while before I can update. **


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**To all readers. I would like to inform you that I am rewriting chapters 1, 2 and 3. I can't help but feel that Lelouch's disgrace is too much like Cal reflectors and there is a bit of wholes in his childhood which I want to fill like his interactions with some of his siblings. Not to mention there are some grammatical errors I'm hoping to fix.**

**There is no need to worry as I'll still be using what I wrote as the foundation of the expansion so you can expect them rewritten within this week and published by latest the end of next week.**

**Stage 4 of the story is already halfway written so it should not be long before an update. As long as nothing unforeseen happens everything will be done by the end of next week.**

**Important: I am not giving up this story.**

**I'll probably delete this page once the chapters are ready. **


End file.
